Justine Cappelletti
Character Traits and Abilities ◉◎★☆ ''Intelligence Strength Presence '' ◉◉◎◎◎ ◉◉◉◉◎ ◉◉◉◎◎ ★☆☆☆☆ ★★☆☆☆ ★☆☆☆☆ ''Wits Dexterity Manipulation '' ◉◉◎◎◎ ◉◉◉◎◎ ◉◉◎◎◎ ★☆☆☆☆ ★☆☆☆☆ ★☆☆☆☆ ''Resolve Stamina Composure '' ◉◉◎◎◎ ◉◉◉◉◎ ◉◉◉◎◎ ★☆☆☆☆ ★★☆☆☆ ★☆☆☆☆ ' M'ental Skills (-3 Unskilled) Academics ◎◎◎◎◎ Computers ◎◎◎◎◎ Crafts ◎◎◎◎◎ Investigation ◉◎◎◎◎ Medicine ◉◉◉◉◎ Emergency Care -Spec1- Occult ◉◉◉◉◎ Politics ◎◎◎◎◎ Science ◎◎◎◎◎ Physical Skills (-1 Unskilled) Athletics ◉◉◉◉◎ Brawl ◉◉◎◎◎ Drive ◎◎◎◎◎ Firearms ◎◎◎◎◎ Larceny ◎◎◎◎◎ Stealth ◎◎◎◎◎ Survival ◉◎◎◎◎ Weaponry ◉◉◉◉◉ Swords -Spec1- Social Skills (-1 Unskilled) Animal Ken ◎◎◎◎◎ Empathy ◉◉◉◎◎ Motives -Spec1- Expression ◉◉◎◎◎ Intimidation ◉◎◎◎◎ Persuasion ◉◎◎◎◎ Socialize ◉◎◎◎◎ Steetwise ◉◎◎◎◎ Subterfuge ◎◎◎◎◎ Merits Armored Fighting ◉◉◎◎◎ Fleet of Foot ◉◎◎◎◎ Juggernaut ◉◉◎◎◎ Striking Looks ◉◉◎◎◎ Loud Voice ◉◎◎◎◎ Utopia ◉◉◉◉◎ Resources ◉◉◉◎◎ True Faith ◉◉◉◉◉◉◉ Quickdraw ◉◎◎◎◎ Status (Swords) ◉◉◎◎◎ Shield Bearer ◉◎◎◎◎ Ambidexterous ◉◉◉◎◎ Fighting Styles Two Weapons ◉◉◉◎◎ Whirling Blades Deflect and Thrust Focused Attack Quantum Powers Armor ◉◎◎◎◎ Healing ◉◎◎◎◎ Haki ◉◉◎◎◎ Flight ◉◎◎◎◎ Hyper Movement ◉◎◎◎◎ Infusion (Piercing) ◉◎◎◎◎ Body Mod (Solid Wings) ◉◉◎◎◎ Anima Object ◉◎◎◎◎ Arcane ◉◎◎◎◎ Mega Enhancements Mega-Intelligence Linguistic Mega-Wits Unimpressionable Mega-Resolve Nugen Mega-Strength Shattering Blows Mega-Dexterity Kansai Mega-Stamina Hardbody Mega-Presence First Impressions Mega-Manipulation Persuader Mega-Composure FTL Reflexes Description * GOV ENTRY 428-992454 * ID CODE 759224 * Dr Jared Howlinger * Head of the Department of History LOG: Not much is known about callsign ANGEL. Descriptions of her have appeared in writing as far back as REDACTED. Unfortunately, most of these descriptions are to vague to be considered anything more than a religious experience. Because her appearance resembles that of an actual angel, anything less than a perfectly matching description must be considered nothing more than a religious entry. The first occurrence of her on film is as recently as REDACTED when REDACTED dropped an atomic bomb on REDACTED. Since then, and as camera technology became more and more abundant, recorded sightings of her have also become more frequent, though the viewer is still subject to forget he saw her in the first place. Currently, she is working with REDACTED. Her involvement in missions is indeterminable, but it is apparent that she tends to work in the field at least semi-frequently. When documented, she dons dated armor and uses an ancient sword forged by energy to engage her enemies with incredible strength and resiliency. Sometimes she is seen with an incredibly large shield and other times with a second weapon identical to her first that no normal person could attempt to wield with a single hand. Furthermore she has shown the ability to heal. The limits of this are currently unknown but believed to be relatively END OF LOG. * GOV ENTRY 430-127548 * ID CODE 267419 * Ed Neetz * Branch's Head of I.T. LOG: yea, jared just kind of left without finishing but when he started writing he made it sound like this was important or something so im going to save it for him END OF LOG. Category:Outcasts Category:Novas Category:Babble Dossier Category:Aeon Trinity Category:Project Utopia Category:Player Characters